As complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices are scaled to smaller sizes, new materials and concepts are being considered to meet advanced performance targets.
CMOS technology includes N-type metal oxide semiconductor (NMOS) and P-type metal oxide semiconductor (PMOS). For example, a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) is a transistor used for amplifying or switching electronic signals. One aspect of high performance in NMOS and PMOS and various other devices is device switching frequency. Contacts are made to the gate electrodes, and to both the source and drain regions, of the transistors.
III-V compound semiconductors are potential channel materials for future CMOS devices because of their high mobility and low effective mass. One challenge is to reduce resistance in the source/drain (S/D) extensions to maximize the performance of the transistors in III-V semiconductor CMOS technology.